bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 877 (A Really Big Rescue)
Plot When Bubble Puppy got stuck in the Guppymobile.The Guppies set out on a rescue mission to find him. Trivia Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies playing fetch with their favourite puppy.Bubble Puppy.) * Deema: “Ready Bubble Puppy.” * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Deema: “Fetch.” (Bubble Puppy gets in the Guppy Mobile and drove after the ball.Meanwhile The Guppies are bored from waiting for Bubble Puppy.) * Tiff: “Bubble Puppy has been gone for a while.” * Oona: “I wonder if he could be lost.” * Gil: “What if I never see Bubble Puppy again.” * Molly: “It’s okay Guys.We’ll find our Puppy.” * Goby: “We’ll find Bubble Puppy quicker if we follow the trail.” * Nonny: “Tire marks.This way.C’mon Guys.” (The Guppies followed the tire marks until they entered the jungle and then they stopped against a ledge.) * Tiff: “It sure is a pretty long way down from here.” * Molly: “If only there was someway we can get across.” * Deema: “I know a suggestion that is grateful.” (Deema swings across the ledge with a vine.) * Deema: “Whoo-Hoo.” (Deema does a flip and landed on the other side.) * Deema: “Ta-Da.” * All: (Cheering). (After the Guppies swing across.They noticed that it was a huge river.) * Molly: “Look.We can kayak down the river in no time.” * Oona: “Makes sense to me.” * Goby: “Let’s go.” (They put on their life jackets and they paddled down the river.It was filled with many insects.) * Gil: “Guys.Are you seeing this.A butterfly had just landed on my nose.” * Tiff: “It’s pretty awesome.” * Deema: “Look.Two paths.” * Oona: “Which path should we take.” * Gil: “Okay.Here’s the plan.Deema, Oona and I will head down this path.And Tiff.You Molly, Goby and Nonny head down this path.” * Nonny: “Okay.” * Tiff: “Got it.” (Gil, Oona and Deema paddled down the path until they could hear the sound of Bubble Puppy’s barks and howls for help.) * Oona: “Guys.Look.The GuppyMobile.I see it.” * Gil: “I see something else too.It looks like.Bubble Puppy.” * Deema: “I’m going up to get Bubble Puppy.” (Deema lassos a vine to a rock.) * Deema: “Here I come Bubble Puppy.” (Deema climbs up the cliff and saw Bubble Puppy in the Guppy Mobile.Then she noticed something that is stuck.) * Deema: “Uh oh guys.The GuppyMobile is stuck.Hmm.If I can reach the controls I could free the GuppyMobile.I got it.” (Deema swings herself in the GuppyMobile and manages to get the GuppyMobile out of the rock.) * Deema: “Bubbly Puppy is saved.Now I must bring you guys up.” (Deema deploys the rope ladder.Gil and Oona climbs up and they flew off above Tiff, Molly, Goby and Nonny.Suddenly a tree branch fell apart and it hits the water making a big wave and the wave is heading right for Molly, Tiff, Goby and Nonny.) * Gil: “Oh no.That wave might tip our friends‘ kayaks.” * Oona: “They need help.” * Deema: “Never fear Guppy Scouts.We’ll save you.” (The Guppies got away from the big wave and flew off to land on the ground.) * Deema: “What a rescue.” * Tiff: “What an Adventure.” * Gil: “Best search and rescue mission ever.” (Suddenly a loud stomach growled was sounded that it shook the whole ground.) * Deema: “Was that an earthquake in the jungle.” * Gil: “Was that thunder.” * Oona: “Was that a new geyser in the jungle.” * Molly: “Nope.Not all those.My stomach’s growling.Guess that means I’m hungry after that awesome and dramatic and drastic rescue mission.” * Tiff: “Guess what.Gil and Oona have a surprise for all of us.” * Deema: “I think you guys can tell us what we‘re having.” * Gil: “We do.” * Oona: “And It begins with the letter B.” * All: “Um.” * Both: “Bananas.” * All: “Yeah.Whoo-hoo.” (The Guppies each grabbed a banana and starts to eat.) * Gil: “Best search and rescue mission ever.” Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes